Perfect Failure
by FuzzyLight
Summary: KakaIru. This is my first Fanfic. Kakashi and Iruka dont really understand eachothers feelings. Not when they are young and even when they are grown up. Well maybe they get to understand eachother when they are sent on a mission to retrieve a scroll. Yaoi
1. Perfect Failure I

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (=3 I wish I did XD )

This is my first fanfiction… about Kakashi x Iruka

More is coming =3

* * *

"Iruka! Kakashi! we're going! Bye!" My dad called from downstairs.

"Ok Bye mom and dad" I called back.

Kakashi was playing the piano so he didn't even heard they left.

He was the son of Sakumo, a friend of my parents but when Sakumo passed away they looked after Kakashi even though he didn't wanted them to watch over him because he was strong enough.

My parents would be gone for a week or so.

After an hour he came into my room.

"Yo! Where is everyone?"

"They already left, but you didn't heard it cuz you were playing that stupid piano!"

"Hmpf!" He left my room.

"Its just that I can't play that freaking piano I'm a complete failure" I said to myself after being sure he closed my door.

Kakashi's room was next to mine so I could hear every note he played.

Kakashi was really talented, if he wanted to learn something he could and not only just a bit he would be able to do it perfect. Exact opposite of me, Iruka the failure. Kakashi became a Jounin when he was 13! I knew I was jealous but I couldn't help it. So I decided to hate him, although he didn't seem to mind cuz he was always so friendly to me.

That night when I went to the roof where I always sat to watch the stars if I couldn't sleep. He was at my spot. When I saw it I wanted to go back to my room but he had already noticed me.  
"Iruka I know this is your place so if you want me to go away you can just say you know. You don't have to leave because of **me**." So I went back up and sat down as far away as possible of Kakashi.

"Its nice here" Kakashi said after a long moment of silence.

"Yea I know, I first came to this place about a year ago."

"Iruka…"

"Hm?"

"I know you don't like me, please tell me why…" With a sad look in his eye he looked at Iruka. "I just want to know. Please." He stood up and walked to Iruka.

"Its just that… I…I…" Iruka couldn't seem to find the right way to explain it.

"Tell me Iruka!" Kakashi now stood behind the 12 years old boy.

"I'M A COMPLETE FAILURE AND UR JUST PERFECT! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" after what he said Iruka went back to his room as fast as possible.

Kakashi just stood there. Unable to move. Was that the reason? So he was the problem why Iruka acted this way. Kakashi didn't know what to do. So he just sat down where he stood.

When Iruka woke up the next morning the house was empty. He searched Kakashi everywhere, to apologize for what happened on the roof. He had to explain everything to him. He decided that before he went to sleep.

"Kakashi?!" Iruka found him, on the roof. It was night already so it was really cold in Konoha because it was the winter season.

Kakashi was shaking and didn't wake up.

"Oh god what am I going to do now?" Iruka spoke out loud."Kakashi! WAKE UP!"

Iruka dragged Kakashi to the window that was on the roof. When he got in the house he dragged Kakashi to his room and put a blanked over him when he lifted Kakashi in the bed.

"Damn it, this is all my fault. I told you Kakashi, I _really_ am a failure! I'm so sorry I never mend to be this way." Tears ran down Iruka's face.

"_I…Iruka?" _Merely a whisper.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's eyes wend wide. "I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't do anything wrong Iruka…" Kakashi shivered and couched.

"Yes I did! Its my fault! Its my fault that I'm such a failure! ITS ALL MY FOLD!" tears showing in his eyes. His face full of pain and hurt.

"Iruka…" Kakashi stood up from his bed. "You're not a failure… I am… my whole life. If I hadn't than Obito and Rin…" He turned his back to the younger boy. Suddenly he felt arms around him.

"Iruka?" He felt something in his body change, he couldn't place the feeling… Its was nice but it hurt, in his heart. He pulled away from the young Iruka. "Don't.. touch me…" He didn't want to say it like that, it just was so strange that feeling in his body.

"Why? You hate me?" A small voice asked him.

"Because…because.." Kakashi couldn't tell him the truth even he didn't knew the truth.

"I knew! You hate me like everybody else you also think I'm a failure!"

Iruka ran out Kakashi's room slammed the door and went to his own room. He took a kunai from his desk and leaned with his back against the wall. "I'm unneeded… Nobody will miss me… Nobody needs me…Everybody hates me!" It hurt a lot. Not the outside but the inside hurt. He wanted to end that pain. He took the kunai in his hand and traced a line on his arm, blood appeared. "So beautiful and painful at the same time." He looked at his blood that now dripped down on the floor. The pain inside was gone now. "Only pain outside… I can live with that…"

Iruka closed his eyes and slid down the wall . He sat there with his head on his chest, his bleeding arm on his side.

The door slowly opened. Kakashi's head peeked inside. "Iruka? IRUKA!" Kakashi saw the blood on the floor and on the boy's arm. He rushed to Iruka."IRUKA! Iruka?" He saw the cut on Iruka's arm, it already stopped bleeding. It wasn't deep.

"Why..?" He whispered.

The next morning Iruka woke up he was in his bed. His arm was tended. It itched a bit.

He didn't notice. Kakashi was gone. He wasn't coming back.


	2. Perfect Failure II

I Still dont own Naruto ( aaaaawh! ='3 )

* * *

All those years passed and Iruka and Kakashi never spoke a word again.

They only spoke to each other when Iruka didn't agree that the Team 7 Genins were ready to enter the Chuunin Exam. That was the first time they spoke (Iruka yelled) to each other after so many years.

"Kaaaakaaashiiiiiiii!" Iruka yelled at him.

"Iruka? Are you oke?" Kakashi noticed that the Chuunin was drunk.

"Nooooo… my head hurts! Sakuraaa-chan! Can I have another bottle of Sakeeee?" Iruka almost fell of his chair but Kakashi caught him.

"Never mind Sakura. I think he had enough sake for tonight." Kakashi put Iruka back on his chair.

"Kashiiii. I see two Kashi's!" Iruka pointed to where the second Kakashi supposed to be.

"Iruka its Kakashi. And I think its best for you to go home." Kakashi pulled Iruka on his feet and dragged him to the door.

"Byeeeeee Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"

"Iruka come on. I'll bring you to my home,"

"Kashii let goo of my aaarm! I can walk myseeelf!"

"No you cant. Come on lets go."

"Kashiiiii! Why you was gone?" Iruka couldn't even talk normal anymore.

"When?" Kakashi stopped walking and looked at the drunken teacher.

"When you was at my home! Long time ago, remember?"He knocked on Kakashi's head.

"I don't feel like explaining it to you when you're drunk." And he continued dragging Iruka to his house.

"Bakaaa! I'm not drunk!"

He laid Iruka on his bed and put a bucket on the ground next to the already sleeping man.

"Iruka why did it have to go so far. What happened to you?" The Jounin walked to the wall and slipped down with his back against it.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone Iruka it was, selfish but I couldn't help it." The jounin closed his eye.

The next morning Iruka woke up with a bad hangover. He didn't recognize the room he was in until he saw the still sleeping jounin against the wall on the ground. "Oh god… what did I do last night?"

"You were pretty drunk and I brought you here cuz if I didn't you'd probably be sleeping somewhere in the garbage behind Ichiraku by now." The jounin opened his eye and saw Iruka blush.

"He looks cute when he blushes." Kakashi thought but then mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"Kakashi are you going to answer that question that I asked yesterday cuz I'm not drunk now."

Kakashi blinked.

"Well theoretically you still are..." Kakashi tried.

"Kakashi, please… I need to know." Iruka now looked the older man straight in his eye.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"I left because…" He started.

"Yes?" Iruka asked after a moment of silence , now sitting on edge of the bed facing Kakashi.

"Because I couldn't handle it…" Kakashi looked away. He couldn't face the Chuunin anymore.

Blink.

"Handle what?" Iruka asked.

"Seeing you hurt yourself… " Kakashi stood up. "You hurt me with it… I didn't know why I just couldn't bear the look in your eyes you gave me when we talked. It hurt a lot." Kakashi moved his hand to his chest. A hand full of fabric of his shirt and turned away from Iruka.

Again those arms rapped around him. Not letting go anymore.

"Kakashi I'm sorry…"Iruka mumbled against his back.

Then suddenly those warm and comforting arms and heat were gone.

Iruka was gone.

* * *

Sorry its so short. got 2 exams tomorrow =S so I should really go to bed ( 23:24 XD )

Ill try to write chap 3 as soon as possible ;D

Thanks for the reviews btw!! :D

* * *


	3. Perfect Failure III

I Still dont own Naruto or any of the characters =3

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Perfect Failure CHAPTER 3:**

Every time Kakashi wanted to speak to Iruka, Iruka suddenly had to go somewhere.

"Iruka? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kakashi asked.

"Ehm I'm sorry Kakashi but I got to go to the mission room or lady Tsunade will kill me!" and Iruka was gone.

"Thank you, now you're really going to far…" and Kakashi walked away, _defeated_ and _hurt_.

The next morning at the memorial stone Kakashi asked explained everything to his dead friends.

"Obito do you understand it? I've seriously got no clue why he's acting this way. Could it be that it was wrong for me to take him home and look after him? It was just because he's a friend. Friends do that kind of things for each other right? Oh god I'm really not good at this emotion stuff." Kakashi sighed.

"And you're not helping either Obito. I'll better get to the Hokage, she said she has got a mission for me. A two man's mission…" Kakashi stood up, did a last bow to the stone and walked away.

"Hokage-sama you wanted to…" Iruka was also in the mission room "… see me?"

"Yes Kakashi. You're going on a mission and you're taking Iruka with you."

"What?" Iruka and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"Yes something wrong with it?" The Hokage didn't wait for an answer.

"You're going on a retrieval mission. Kakashi you as jounin are the captain of course. In this scroll is all the information you need. Dismissed!"

"But Hokage-sama! Why me? I'm a teacher!" Iruka asked the Hokage.

"No but's Iruka… You are on the mission and THAT'S IT!"

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"OUT!" The two left the room as fast they could before they would get a chair or desk thrown at them.

"Iruka?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Leave the sensei." Kakashi Sighed. "Now that we're going on a mission I want this settled. We're friends. And friends don't fight. We need to be able to trust each other on this mission. And if you don't want to talk about it just tell me alright? I'd appreciate it that you tell me the truth. And if you don't want to come with me on this mission, fine! I'll just go alone." Kakashi turned around and wanted to walk away but Iruka grabbed his arm.

"No don't walk away like that!" Iruka said with an angry face. " First of all, I do trust you, second I'll tell you the truth… I'm going with you on this mission! But if we fail you'll have to admit that I was right! And you were wrong!" After realizing he almost yelled that last line at Kakashi he blushed a bit. " Ehm… sorry."

"No no its alright. Why not make a little game?"

"Hmm… Oke?" Iruka blinked

"If I retrieve the scroll before you do then you'll have to do something for me, If you retrieve the scroll first the I'll do something for you…Oh and I wont use my Sharingan on this mission to make it even."

Iruka liked the idea although he wasn't sure about the agreement. "And with doing something for me you'll do everything I ask?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Oke, I'm in."

"Ok lets meet at the gate in 1 hour."

"Ok!" Iruka nodded.

_1 and a half hour later._

"Kakashi you really are ALWAYS late!"

"Here read it then we're off." Kakashi threw the scroll to Iruka.

"Ok, to the land of waves we go!" and they we're gone.

_The next day they reached the county border._

"Lets split from here shall we?" Kakashi said.

"Ok but where do we meet if one of us retrieved the scroll?"

"Don't worry about that, If you got it first I'll find you, and otherwise I'll find you too."

"Good luck Kakashi." Iruka smiled warmly at the Jounin.

"You to Iruka." Iruka could see the smile through the Jounin's mask.

The 2 man looked at each other for a last time before they went their own separate ways.

**************************************************Iruka**************************************************

"I have to make sure that I get there first! I've got a pretty nice job for Kakashi if he looses. Just take care Kakashi don't get into something you can't handle." Iruka thought.

He jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could. There was no precise place where the scroll could be so Iruka went to the place that he thought the scroll could be. On his way he saw some forest animals like dears and foxes.

Iruka thought it was nice to be alone for some time, he had things to think about.

He was friends with Kakashi. Just friends right? He was good looking though. Iruka blinked. Realizing what he just said. No that wasn't real it was just because he was a bit sleepy. "Just friends." He said out loud. And Kakashi thought of him the same way. He knew that for sure because Kakashi told him that yesterday.

Suddenly Iruka stopped moving and held completely still.

He could hear a dog's bark, it wasn't that far away. Probably one of Kakashi's dogs. But still there was something wrong.

He had the feeling someone was near. He looked around and spotted a Hunting-nin down on the ground.

Looking at him…

Iruka couldn't move. The Hunter-nin suddenly vanquished.

Iruka took a deep shaky breath. "I'm safe, thank god. Although most times they don't attack other ninja's"

"Are you sure?" A deep voice behind him asked.

***********************************************Kakashi***********************************************

"I have to get the scroll first, cuz then I'll let Iruka do something funny… I just hope he'll be alright"

Kakashi did some quick seals and summoned his Nin-dogs.

"Yo Kakashi, what can we do for you?" Pakkun asked.

"I need you to search the area to the north and east for suspicious looking people. I've got to get there first so hurry!"

"Ok we get it." All the dogs disappeared but Pakkun still sat on the ground in front of Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"First? Before who do you have to get there?" Pakkun asked.

"Iruka… Go Pakkun!" Kakashi reacted irritated.

"Iruka? Why are you on." Pakkun started.

"GO!"

"Yea yea, I'm gone already!"

"I can still see you…" Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh now we're mister Funny Guy?" Pakkun dodged a kick aimed for his ass and disappeared.

"Gah, dogs! Sometimes…" Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi waited for a moment, then he heard one of his dogs, far away but hard enough for Kakashi to hear it.

He moved as fast as possible. If he would find the scroll they had to retrieve now he could find Iruka and go home. "Then Iruka would be safe." Blink, he didn't understand why he wanted Iruka to be safe so badly. It'll probably be because I'm the team captain and I've got to look after him.

* * *

I thought this would be a nice ending for this chapter, and I'll continue this little game in the next chap. =3


	4. Perfect Failure IV

* * *

Still Dont Own Naruto =3.

Chapter 4! ENJOY! :D R&R please ?:)

* * *

Iruka took a deep shaky breath. "I'm safe, thank god. Although most times they don't attack other ninja's"

"Are you sure?" A deep voice behind him asked…..

Iruka froze. He could feel Chakra behind him now. Slowly he turned around.

"Not so hasty!" the voice said. Iruka passed out when something hard hit him on his head.

"IRUKA!"… a voice… far away… he knew that voice…"Who are you!"…Kakashi?... darkness…

* * *

Kakashi waited for a moment, then he heard one of his dogs, far away but hard enough for Kakashi to hear it. He moved as fast as possible……

He knew he was almost there. Then suddenly he sensed Chakra, 2 ninja's. "IRUKA!" Kakashi yelled when he saw the Chuunin fall down from a tree but before he hit the ground a Hunter-nin caught him and dropped him on the ground when he noticed Kakashi.

"Who are you!" Kakashi asked the ninja with a cold voice.

"It doesn't matter who I am but I know that you're Sharingan Warrior Kakashi. It's an honor but now I'm going to kill your fellow Shinobi."

"Oh hell no you won't, not if I can do something about that." Kakashi dashed to the ninja while drawing 4 Shuriken's and he threw them to the enemy nin.

The Hunter-nin dodged and kicked Kakashi in the back, sending him flying through the forest.

*Poof!* "Kage Bunshin?!" The hunter-nin tried to discover where the real Kakashi was then he noticed that Iruka was gone.

"Damn it, a distraction?" The Hunter-nin tried to locate Kakashi.

The sound of thousands of birds was echoing through the forest.

"Raikiri!" Suddenly Kakashi appeared and dashed to the Hunter-nin.

"Not fast enough!" The Hunter-nin jumped into the air to dodge Kakashi's Raikiri.

"What The F…" Kakashi grabbed the Hunter-nin's ankle with his left hand and with the Raikiri still in his right hand he killed the ninja with one final blow.

With the unconscious Chuunin in his arms he made his way to a stream with waterfall he crossed earlier.

He laid the Chuunin on the ground and placed his vest under the man's head.

"Iruka? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked when the Chuunin moved.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes. "What…happened?" Iruka rose his head before he sat up.

"Ehh well I don't know…" Kakashi said.

"Wait…"

"What?" Kakashi looked straight at the younger man.

"I was attacked by a Hunter-nin! He has to be around here!" Iruka jumped on his feet.

"Iruka.."

"No Kakashi not now he'll probably be still around here." Iruka started to walk around.

Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka froze.

"Iruka… He's already dead." Iruka could feel the warmth of Kakashi's hand on his shoulder through his vest..

_Why was Iruka blushing? Was he embarrassed or something like that? Was it his fold? _Kakashi quickly removed his hand. "Sorry…" he said.

Iruka wished that Kakashi hadn't removed his hand, the warmth made him feel comfortable and protected.

"I don't mind it felt nice…" When he realized what he said Iruka turned even redder. "Ehm I mend I don't mind that he's dead… we should… find that scroll…" Iruka walked away.

_Did he just say that he didn't mind that my hand was on his shoulder? _Kakashi blinked. _And he's blushing!_

"Oh ehm… right yea we should do that." Kakashi said a bit distracted.

_He liked that I toughed his shoulder… he liked it… _if Iruka was looking at Kakashi he could see a bit of a blush on Kakashi's cheeks.

"Do you still want to continue the little match? Or shall we call it a tie?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh I don't mind…"

"Me neither." '_But I need some time to think.'_ He thought.

"Well lets at least call it a day and set up camp here don't you think?…Kakashi?"

"Huh what? Oh yea, lets camp here." Together they began to set up a camp.

"I'll take the first shift, you've got to rest." Kakashi jumped up and sat down on a branch. _He needed some time to think. What did Iruka really mean? That he didn't mind that my hand was on his shoulder or that he didn't mind that he was knocked out, well that last one cant be possible cuz it isn't nice when someone knocks you out, so that means he DID like it… but he's just a friend… _Kakashi looked down at the already sleeping man. _He looks peaceful. _Kakashi smiled under his mask.

_Iruka is just a friend wasn't he? But then suddenly he realized. He cared about Iruka a lot. Was that normal for just friends? He liked it when Iruka hugged him, but was it oke for Kakashi to like Iruka?_

_And what if the Chuunin didn't like him back? Would he be able to tell the Chuunin?_

The next morning Iruka woke up and saw Kakashi sleeping on the branch he was sitting with his back against another branch. _He should be glad that he didn't fall down._ The Chuunin chuckled.

Then suddenly the Chuunin froze. He looked at Kakashi's almost full exposed face! _It must have happened in his sleep! He's gorgeous why would anyone want to hide a face like his? _Iruka could feel his face turn red and even redder when the sleepy Jounin opened his eyes.

Kakashi blinked, _why was Iruka looking at him like that and why was he blushing? _Then he realized.

Iruka saw his face, HIS FACE! He decided to tease the Chuunin.

"So… What do you think?" He smiled.

_A gorgeous face and a perfect smile. _"Eh… well… ehm…" Iruka stuttered. "Its… eh…its" Kakashi chuckled and decided that he teased the younger man enough and pulled his mask back on.

Iruka realized that he was staring at Kakashi the whole time and quickly stood up and mumbled something about water and almost ran away.

When Iruka came back Kakashi noticed that his hair was wet.

"Had a nice shower?"

"Yeah, and why didn't you wake me for my shift?"

"Well, because I fell asleep…"

"Yea I noticed that when I woke up… You should be glad that you didn't fell down!"

Iruka could see a slight blush on Kakashi's cheeks and smiled.

This time it was Kakashi who mumbled. "…Food…I'll be right back…"

Kakashi came back with some fish. Iruka had already made a fire going so that they could start eating when Kakashi came back.

They ate in complete silence. When they finished eating Kakashi stood up.

"Well lets find that damn scroll then shall we?" Kakashi reached his hand towards Iruka.

Iruka smiled and took Kakashi's hand.

"Lets go!"

* * *

End of chapter 4 ;D, R&R please :D


	5. Perfect Failure Chapter V

* * *

Sorry it took so long!!!!!! _

Still dont own Naruto of any of these characters!

R&R please =3

* * *

On their way they saw a little house, it was heavily guarded.

"I think it could be in there." Iruka whispered.

"Well lets take a look inside then." Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind the guards and he knocked them out before they even realized that he was standing behind them.

He waved at Iruka and turned around when Iruka appeared next to him.

When they opened the door there was nothing. It was a empty house, well that's what it looked like on first sight.

Iruka moved first and walked into the house.

"Wait Iruka! There's something…" Even before Kakashi could finish his sentence they heard the sound of an explosive tag going off.

"IRUKA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi jumped to Iruka and threw him out the house.

With Kakashi still in it the house exploded.

"KAKASHIIIII!" Iruka couldn't believe what Kakashi just did. He brought Iruka in safety and… and…

"I wont forgive you for what you just did Hatake Kakashi! I will…" Iruka saw something move in the mess of the completely destroyed house. He saw a hand coming out of the mess. He jumped there and grabbed the hand. "Kakashi?!" He pulled until he could see the Jounin's face. "Kakashi! Are you allright?!" He dragged him to the closest tree. His vest was gone and a part of his mask was scorched, his silver hair wasn't silver anymore it was dark gray and his cloths were scorched at some places. His vest took most of the blow.

"You really look like a mess… Why did you do it?"

"Iruka…" Kakashi panted. He suddenly moved his hand to his side and curled up in pain.

"Fuck you're bleeding like hell!" Iruka panicked.

"Iruka… I've got the… scroll, take it… and go to… Konoha…" He tried to sit straight but the pain in his side wouldn't let him.

"No way I'm leaving you here. Let me take a look at it." When he removed the fabric around the wound he freezed. "Damn its big and deep… Let me try something." Iruka focused chakra in his hands.

"What are you doing? Is that a medical Jutsu?" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Yea but its only for small wounds… I learned it from Sakura for the little kids at the academy."

"Oh…" Was all that Kakashi could say.

"Get your shirt off so that I can bandage this wound." When he realized what he just said to the Copy-nin Iruka blushed.

"_That's so cute."_ Kakashi thought when he removed his shirt.

Iruka was sure that Kakashi could treat himself but he wanted to make sure that the Jounin was going to be alright. Iruka blushed even more when Kakashi had removed his shirt and was leaning back against the tree.

"_God what a muscled chest and those abs are is just… perfect." _Iruka couldn't believe what he just thought.

Kakashi could see Iruka's face get even pinker if that was even possible. He chuckled but immediately stopped and cursed because of the pain in his side.

"Don't laugh you asshole!" Iruka said with a smile on his face. He bandaged the wound in silence.

When he looked at Kakashi's face he noticed that the Jounin had his eyes closed. He could see a frown of pain on his face when Iruka removed his hands. "It hurts doesn't it?"

Kakashi opened his eyes. "Just a little bit." he lied.

"You can't fool me. I can see it. "

"Oh, can you?" Kakashi teased.

"Yes!" Iruka poked near the wound.

"Ouch! That's not fair!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him closer.

Iruka almost landed on top of him in surprise. When he looked up he blushed. His face was only a few centimeters from Kakashi's. He hadn't even noticed that Kakashi had removed his mask. Well all that was left of it.

"Hey, you got something on your cheek." Kakashi said with a gentle voice.

He took Iruka's face with his hand and he gently rubbed it away with his thumb.

Iruka blushed. He could feel a strange but nice feeling in his body. He decided he likes it.

When Kakashi leaned closer Iruka froze.

"You're blushing." Kakashi whispered. "Its cute." Kakashi kissed Iruka.

Iruka could feel himself melt in the inside and even more when Kakashi's tongue licked his lips hoping for entrance.

When he felt Iruka melt in his hands he rolled over so that he was on top of the Chuunin. His side hurt like hell but he didn't care. Kissing Iruka was so much worth it.

Iruka could feel Kakashi tremble.

It felt like it lasted forever but it also felt like it was over in just a second.

When Kakashi broke the kiss he looked at Iruka with a smile and Iruka smiled back.

"_Yes! He likes me back!"_ Kakashi cheered on the inside.

When Iruka felt Kakashi tremble again he slowly pushed the man away from him not wanting to hurt him more with the position they were in.

"You're still wounded remember?" He said.

"Oh, yea…right." Kakashi stood up. But it was hard for him to keep his balance.

When Iruka saw the Jounin getting dizzy he quickly grabbed the man's arm and gently pushed the man with his back against a tree. "Relax…let's go back to the village."

"Alright, I'm fine, don't worry. Lets go." And Kakashi jumped in the closest tree and jumped to the next.

Iruka quickly followed him and watched him closely for any signs that could maybe let the Jounin slip and fall down.

When they got back in Konoha they went straight to the hospital.

Kakashi didn't want to go to the hospital he was sure he was alright. But Iruka dragged him to the hospital so he had no choice.

When Kakashi was treated they went to the Hokage.

"Come in! Iruka, Kakashi, so you're back."

"Yea and we got the scroll Hokage-sama." Iruka gave the Hokage the scroll.

"Nice, you both look like you need some rest. Especially you Kakashi." Tsunade smiled.

"Dismissed!"

"Wanna go for some Ichiraku ramen, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked when they were outside the building.

"Lose the Sensei part, it makes me feel old." Kakashi chuckled.

"Ok, Kakashi would you like to go to Ichiraku for some delicious ramen?"

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going home."

Iruka knew that Kakashi wanted to change his mask with a not scorched and covering one.

"Ok well I'll walk you home then."

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

When they arrived at Kakashi's place they paused.

"Ehm… Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Oh ok, if you're comfy with it."

"Yeah I'd like some company."

Iruka could see the man smile underneath the half scorched mask.

And they stepped inside Kakashi's little apartment.

* * *


	6. Perfect Failure Chapter VI

* * *

Chapter 6! I decided to stop saying I dont own naruto cuz I still dont and I never will =3

Thanks for the kind reviews! really apreciate it cuz this is my first fanfic =D

* * *

"I'm not a very good host so make yourself comfy and pretend like you're home." Kakashi said while walking to the kitchen to make some tea.

Iruka looked around the small room. Kakashi said he had to pretend like he was home so he decided to take a look around. In the his bedroom there was a bed, a desk and a couch.

He saw two pictures standing on a shelf. He looked at the first one. It was Team 7 with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and a smiling Kakashi behind them. Iruka smiled.

When he looked at the second photo he was surprised. The forth Hokage was standing behind his team 7. Iruka recognized a young Kakashi but he didn't know who the other boy and girl were.

"Obito and Rin." A sad voice said behind him. Iruka jumped in surprise.

"Sorry… for looking around."

"I don't mind, I told you to pretend like you're home." Kakashi smiled.

"So those are Obito and Rin…" Iruka looked back at the picture.

"Yea…anyway the tea is ready." Kakashi turned around a little to quickly and a sting of pain shoot through his body and his vision became blurry all of a sudden.

He quickly leaned against the wall to keep himself from collapse.

"Kakashi! Are you alright? Why don't you sit down and I'll get the tea." After one last concerned look at Kakashi, Iruka went into the kitchen to get the tea and cups.

When he came back into the hall he saw the Jounin sitting on the ground against the wall where he stood just a moment ago. Kakashi looked even paler then usually, his eyes were closed.

"That wound is much worse than you pretend me isn't it?" Iruka quickly put the tea and cups at the table and walked back to the Jounin who was still sitting on the floor but now with his eyes open.

"What did the medic said to you?" Iruka sat down next to Kakashi on the floor.

"Nothing…"

"Liar!"

"Ah hell… she told me to go home and rest and do nothing for a week." Kakashi stood up slowly and walked to his desk. Papers were all over the desk.

"Damn and I still got to fill in some documents and make the new Genin teams for Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi sighed and tried to find the document he was looking for.

"You're not going to do anything! You're going to rest!" Iruka walked to Kakashi and pointed to his bed.

"I don't need to rest. I'm alright." A stubborn Kakashi said.

Iruka quickly placed his hand with some force on the wound on Kakashi's side.

A cry of pain slipped from Kakashi's mouth. With wide eyes he looked at Iruka who was grinning.

"Why did you have to do that! That hurts you know!" A offended Kakashi said to the still grinning Iruka.

"See you're not alright! Now get in you're bed!" With a tone that Iruka would speak to one of his students.

After filling his cup with tea Kakashi walked to his bed.

"Can I at least clean up before I go to rest? Oh _Holy_ sensei?" Now it was Kakashi's time to grin. A slight blush on Iruka's face appeared when said those last words.

"Asshole… go clean up if you want."

Kakashi walked to his bathroom, still grinning. _"He really looks cute when he blushes and is irritated."_

When Kakashi finished showering he suddenly realised that he had forgot to bring some clean clothes.

"Damnit how am I going to do this…" He washed his mask under the shower and dried it as much as he could.

With a still damp mask and a towel around his waist he walked into his room.

"I forgot to take clean clothes with me." He rubbed with his hand on the back of his head.

When Iruka looked at Kakashi he could feel his face go extremely red.

"Oh…" Was all he could say. And he quickly looked away.

He could hear Kakashi chuckle but he didn't look.

Kakashi thought it would be funny to tease the blushing man a bit more. He had already seen it anyway…

"Iruka?" Iruka could feel Kakashi breath in his neck. _"That means he doesn't wear his…mask."_

"Ye…Yes?" Iruka stutterd

"I don't know which one to pick… my orange Icha Icha boxers or just a black one, could you help me?"

Then suddenly Iruka turned around and hit Kakashi in the face. Not to hard to make him lose his balance but hard enough to hurt the pervert.

"Ouwh! That hurt. I guess that's means, _I don't care pick one yourself?_"

Kakashi walked back to the bathroom when Iruka didn't answer but turned his back at him.

It took Kakashi some time to get back out because he had to change the bandages. But when he came back into his bedroom something was wrong.

"_Where the hell is Iruka?" _He quickly walked to the living room. No Iruka.

"Iruka?"

"You're supposed to be in bed!" Iruka's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yea I know. What are you doing?"

A silence.

"I'm… hungry…"

Kakashi chuckled.

"That's all?"

"You want some too? I'll make it you just go back in your bed and REST!"

"Oke, yea I would like some. Just don't over do it I don't have that much money!" Kakashi teased.

"The funny jokes were sold out at the shop you buy yours?"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

He could hear Iruka laugh.

A half an hour later Iruka came into his bedroom with two plates.

"That smells delicious!" And a moment later. "It tastes great too!"

"Thanks."

When they finished eating and Iruka brought the empty plates to the kitchen and came back and sat in Kakashi's chair (Kakashi was in his bed "resting").

After a long moment of silence.

"Its getting dark outside."

"Yea…"

Silence again.

"Iruka?"

"Hmh?" Iruka looked at Kakashi, it was getting really dark now.

"…. Thanks and sorry." Kakashi said with a husky voice.

Blink.

"_Did the famous Copy-Ninja just thanked him and apologized to him?"_

"Ehh…For what?"

"Well you know…"

"Not really?"

"Well… for making dinner… and I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Oh, no problem!" Iruka said with a smile.

"I really appreciate that you're here…to keep me company."

"… no problem."

After an hour Iruka was still sitting on Kakashi's chair.

"The couch is much more comfortable you know…" Kakashi said with a sleepy voice.

"You're still awake?" Iruka stood up after a short hesitation.

"Yea and so are you… Do you want a blankets and a pillow?" Kakashi sat up slowly. The wound still itched.

"Yea.. that would be nice, but you stay in your bed and tell me where I can find them." Iruka stood up.

"They are in my closet, left door." Kakashi laid back down. Iruka made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Good night Kakashi…"

"Night Iruka."


	7. Perfect Failure Chapter VII

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! =3 I still got some idea's that aren't completely worked out jet…  
Thanks GothAngel18 for encouraging mail and Ryu Earth for the kind reviews.  
I promise more is comming VERY soon! maybe later today ^^…  
Review please! =3

* * *

Around 2 AM Kakashi woke up from the sound of thunder and rain.  
He sat up and looked at the sky through his window.

"Damn that's going to be a heavy storm…"

Then he remembered something.

"Fuck! I forgot to close the window in the bathroom…" Kakashi stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom.

When he opened the door he saw that the floor was already wet.

"Damn…"

He slowly walked to the window.  
Very careful because he still couldn't use his chakra.  
He walked over the cold, wet and slippy floor. When he was almost at his window suddenly…

"Kakashi? What the…" A voice said behind him.

Kakashi turned around quickly and slipped.

"Fuck!" he closed his eyes and waited to hit the hard floor.

After a few seconds he still didn't feel any pain, but he felt the heat of someone's body who was caught him.

"Iruka? You can let me go now…"

Iruka quickly released the Jounin.

"Ehh sorry, anyway what the hell were you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!"

"I… realized that my window was still open so I went to close it?"

"You could have asked me!" Iruka walked to the still open window and closed it.

"But you were sleeping!"

"So?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Kakashi said with a soft voice.

"Oh…" Then suddenly a flash of the lightning.

"Eek!" Iruka suddenly grabbed Kakashi's arm. When he realized what he did he quickly released the Jounin and tried to almost run away but Kakashi quickly grabbed his arm and didn't let Iruka run away.

"Iruka…." Kakashi said with a teasing tone, and he pulled the blushing Chuunin closer.

"Is little Iruka-sensei afraid of lightning?"

"No… No way! I'm not afraid of such stupid thing…"

"Liar. But don't worry I'm here to protect you." Kakashi said, stil teasing.

"Oke that's something to be afraid of… The great Copy Ninja is going to…" Lightning lit the room again.  
Iruka swung his arms around Kakashi and buried his face against the Jounin's shirtless chest.  
The wound on his side began to hurt but Kakashi didn't paid much attention to it.  
Iruka mumbled something.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that…"

Iruka looked up with a blushed but irritated face and released the Jounin.

"I said! Okeyourrightiamafraidofthelightningeversincethekyuubiattacked." Iruka said in one breath

"Oke… I was like… Huh? And then like Wha? And then I lost u completely. Say it again! With NORMAL speed this time?"

Iruka sighed and looked at the ground.

"You're right, I am afraid of the lightning… ever since the Kyuubi attacked the village...Oke go ahead… laugh…" Iruka still didn't look up.

"Hey…I'm not going to laugh."

Iruka looked up.

"You're not?"

"No… you have all right to be afraid after something that terrible happened." Kakashi smiled at Iruka… A true and warm smile.

"C'mon." Kakashi walked passed Iruka to his room and Iruka followed in silence.

Iruka put the blankets over his head and curled up in a ball on Kakashi's couch.

"Hey… if you're still a bit scared… you can sleep next to me… I don't bite…"

"Nah its alriii." Iruka quickly put the blankets back over his head. "Don't worry I'll be fine…"

After a moment of silence there was a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey… you don't have to play the tough sensei, you know…"

"C'mon." Kakashi lead Iruka to his bed. And laid down behind him. He put a protective arm around the Chuunin.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah…" and then with a little voice Iruka said. "Thanks Kakashi…"

Kakashi probably wasn't supposed to hear it but he did.

"No problem…"

A few minutes later Iruka was asleep.  
When the room was lit again from the lightning Iruka trembled and Kakashi cuddled the man.

"Shhh It's alright…I'm here… I won't let anything happen to you." He said with a gentle voice.

He stroke a few hairs out of the sleeping man's face.

"I promise."

After a last look at the peacefull face of the sleeping Chuunin, Kakashi fell a sleep.  
Still with his arms rapped around the younger man.

* * *


	8. Perfect Failure Chapter IIX

* * *

Im terribly sorry it took so long, I planned this last week... but things went wrong and I kinda gave up for a moment. And last week I couldnt write down any new idea's because I was on a vacation... Anyways this isnt the longest chapter and I think this story will come to an end soon... although im not sure...  
_Is anybody reading this anyway? =3_

**Anyway enjoy chapter 8! **_sorry for some bad spelling sometimes. I should really read this a few times before posting...._

* * *

The next morning Iruka woke up it was still raining. He closed his eyes again but realized there was something missing.  
"Kakashi!" Iruka sat up in the bed.  
"Damn him, he should have stayed in…" Kakashi's head peeked around the half open door.

"Oi sleepyhead, I made breakfast c'mon." Kakashi waved, the Chuunin followed him.  
"Kakashi you know you're supposed to be in bed." Iruka said to the man's back.  
"Yea, I know, but I don't care. Nobody does so what's the point." He said still with his back towards Iruka.

There was a painful moment of silence when they ate breakfast.  
"I….I care." Iruka mumbled when his plate was empty.  
"Nobody cares, so you don't have to pretend you do…" Kakashi said while standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
"Kakashi…" Iruka walked after the Jounin.  
"I don't care anymore so no problem… I can live with it… I'm totally fine, you see?"He turned to Iruka and smiled. Iruka could see him smile under his mask but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Kakashi… you don't have to…" Iruka reached his hand to the still smiling face.  
"You don't have to fake…" Iruka said but didn't continuo when Kakashi grabbed his wrist when he almost touched his face.  
"Don't… just don't touch me…" He smiled and tried to make it as real as possible.

"Kakashi…" Iruka stepped closer and the Jounin visibly flinched when Iruka laid his other hand on Kakashi's chest.  
"I know you longer then today…" His hand moved up towards his face. Kakashi wanted to grab Iruka's wrist but the Chuunin was prepared for that and almost knee'd Kakashi. He had to stop Iruka's knee with his hand.  
"And I know you don't let anybody see you're face…" His hand stopped before reaching Kakashi's throat.

"Why?"  
"To make me mysterious." Kakashi tried.  
"Wrong answer." Iruka moved his hand up a bit. Kakashi froze.

"Why?" Iruka asked again.  
"Oke…Because I have a bad breath."  
"Hah! Wrong." Iruka's hand moved up again. He was touching the Jounin's chin. Kakashi couldn't let go of Iruka's knee, who would still knee him if he removed his hand.  
"How do you know that?! Maybe it's the truth!"  
"Because I would have smelled it by now wouldn't I?" Iruka chuckled  
"Damn…"

"So again, why?"  
Kakashi said nothing for a moment.  
"Because I have a serious injury on my face and I don't want to show anyone because its really bad."  
Iruka's hand touched his face.  
"Wrong answer again… I think its about time to tell the truth isn't it? If you don't want me to pull you're mask down myself." He moved his fingers to the edge of the mask but didn't pull it down. When Kakashi looked shocked at him he said. "I can feel that there are no injuries beside the one from you're Sharingan eye."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. At least that's what Iruka thought.  
Kakashi suddenly moved and almost knee'd Iruka, Iruka had to move his knee to block and almost lost balance. Kakashi took this opportunity to grab Iruka's wrist and remove his hand from his face.  
Iruka wasn't going to be defeated this easily. He hooked his fingers under the mask and pulled it down while Kakashi moved his hand away.  
Before Kakashi knew his mask was almost completely removed, only his mouth and lower part of his face we're still covered. He released Iruka's wrists and quickly replaced his mask.

"Thank you." Kakashi said with a hurt voice and walked passed Iruka to his room and slammed the door.  
"Way to go Umino… You we're almost there and then you screwed up." Iruka sighed and decided it wasn't smart to go after Kakashi so he went to the living room and sat down on the couch.  
"How am I going to do this?"

An hour later Iruka decided it was time to go to Kakashi.  
He knocked on the door.  
"Kakashi? Kakashi I'm really sorry…" No answer.  
"Could you please forgive me?" Still no answer.  
"Could you at least say anything to me?!" Silence.  
"Damn Kakashi!" He opened the door and froze.  
"What the… Kakashi?" The room was empty. Kakashi was gone. Again.  
"Damnit! I'm not letting you getting away with this Hatake Kakashi!" Iruka said angry.

Then he realized.  
"SHIT! He's still injured. And its fucking raining like hell! KAKASHI GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" He jumped through the open window and started the search.  
After a few minutes he was already soaked and still no sign of Kakashi.  
He looked in every street and corner in the entire village.  
Still no Kakashi. Iruka was on the edge of panicking.  
"Where could he be? Where could he… Of course!" Iruka moved as quick as he could.

When he finally arrived he first didn't see him but when Iruka looked again he saw Kakashi.  
Soaked to the bone, Kakashi sat with his back against the cold and hard stone, names all over it.  
"Of course he would be here, of course the memorial stone…" Iruka mumbled while walking to Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" He asked gently when he knelt in front of the man. When he didn't respond he gently shook the man.  
Kakashi looked up.  
"What do you want?" He said irritated but not with his usual strong and stubborn tone.  
"Just know I'm sorry… you can be mad at me later, lets get you home now."  
"Fine…" Kakashi stood up but almost immediately collapsed.  
"Kakashi!" Iruka reached out a hand to help him but Kakashi only glared at him.  
"I'm fine!" Kakashi put his hand on his side and started to walk towards Konoha.  
Iruka watched him for a moment before walking after him.

Kakashi was cold and his side wasn't fully healed yet.  
His vision was getting blurry for a moment and he had to grab Iruka's arm to prevent he would fall in the mud. Iruka noticed that and quickly supported him.  
"Let me help you…"  
"I don't need help!" Kakashi tried to stand on his own but his vision still wasn't clear.  
"Face it Kakashi, at this moment you need help."

A moment of silence.  
"Fine." He mumbled.

When they arrived at Kakashi's apartment Kakashi was shivering heavily.  
"You should get a shower to get warm." Iruka said to Kakashi.  
"I know what I have to do." Kakashi said stubborn but walked to the bathroom.  
Iruka went to the kitchen and made some tea.

When Iruka was figured out where everything was that he needed for the tea Kakashi was already done.  
Iruka walked to the living room and almost dropped the tea when he saw Kakashi, with his back towards him, only with pants and his mask on, changing his bandages.  
"Ehm need some help?" Iruka tried.  
"No." A cold answer.  
"I know you're still mad at me. I was just curious why you are hiding your face. That's all…"  
Kakashi continued bandaging the slightly hurting wound on his side.  
"Do you really want to know that badly?"  
"Yes I do."

Kakashi sighed.  
"I hide my face because…"

* * *

sorry for the end XD its just to tease u all, well if its working _'  
Its not a very long chapter but its something right? Please review! ='3

* * *


	9. Perfect Failure Chapter IX

* * *

Its a bit short. ='3

* * *

Kakashi sighed.  
"I hide my face because…"

Kakashi walked to his bedroom and Iruka followed.  
Iruka's eyes widened when Kakashi spoke.

"Because I look like my father… and I don't want to be judged because of my looks but because of my skills…" Kakashi said while facing down.  
"Why would someone judge you because you look like you're father?"  
"Because the same blood goes through my veins…"  
"But you're father was a great ninja…almost Sannin level!"  
"But he abandoned the village's rules." Kakashi finally looked Iruka in his eyes.  
"He abandoned the rules so he could safe his comrades!" Iruka could see hurt in Kakashi's eyes.  
"You would do the same, wouldn't you?" Iruka asked. Kakashi turned away.

Silence…  
Iruka knew that Kakashi was on the edge of breaking. It could be a good or bad thing.  
"I…" Kakashi didnt continue.

"Then why do you still wear that mask?  
"Because…I...I…" Kakashi started to stutter.  
"You can tell me… I won't tell anyone." Iruka laid his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi still couldn't face Iruka.  
"Because I still cant forgive my father for leaving me behind!" Kakashi said angry.  
"Kakashi…" It hurt to see Kakashi like this.  
"He killed himself when I needed him the most… He knew I would find him…That I would find him in his own blood… He disgraced the village…" Kakashi's legs were trembling, he sunk to his knees with his hands in his hair.  
"Its alright, let it out…" Iruka said while kneeling beside Kakashi. His hand still on his shoulder.  
"He left me…He left me…" He said softly. Iruka held him closer now.  
"He left me… alone…" Kakashi felt tears running down his face he couldn't remember the last time he cried.  
"Ssh its alright…" Iruka sat down with his back against Kakashi's bed and pulled the Jounin against him.  
Kakashi froze when Iruka held him.  
"Don't worry… Its alright… I wont tell anyone."

Kakashi finally started to relax in his arms and laid his head against his chest.  
"Thank you Iruka…" Kakashi mumbled.  
"No problem." Iruka said with a smile on his face.  
"Now that I know why you wear it… can you show me your face?" Iruka said with a teasing voice.

Kakashi pulled away quickly and looked at Iruka with disbelieve.  
"No!" Kakashi stood up and walked to the window.  
"I trusted you Iruka… And now you're making fun of me?" And then Kakashi was gone.  
"I was kidding!" Iruka yelled after him.  
"I know." A voice said behind him.

Iruka turned around and tried to dodge the pillow that was aimed for his head but he was to late. He fell on Kakashi's bed.  
Kakashi took that opportunity to pin him down on his bed.  
"Damnit Kakashi! Let me go!" Iruka yelled at the grinning man.  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi said while lowering his face towards Iruka's.  
"Yes!" Iruka glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi brushed his lips against Iruka's.  
Iruka's eyes widened when he felt Kakashi's cloth covered lips on his own.  
"Do you still want me to get off?" He asked with his face only inches away from Iruka's  
"N..no…" Iruka could feel his face burn.  
"That's so cute." Kakashi said with a smile.

Kakashi released one of Iruka's hands. And with his free hand he played with Iruka's hair.  
Iruka quickly moved his hand to Kakashi's face and hooked his finger tips under the edge of the mask.

He slowly pulled the mask down to reveal Kakashi's breathtaking face.

Iruka's jaw dropped.  
"Iru.."

Now it was Iruka who started the kiss, but Kakashi quickly took the lead and licked Iruka's lips.  
When Iruka opened his mouth to welcome his tongue Kakashi already moved to his neck.  
"Kakashi…mhm that feels so good…"  
Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi?"  
"Hmh?" Was all he said before continuing licking and kissing Iruka's neck and ear.  
"I… I think… I love you."  
Kakashi froze.  
"You don't have to say anything…Just don't leave…Please?"

Silence.  
"I wont…don't worry."  
"Thank you." Iruka smiled.

* * *

I think this is about it... Im not sure when I come up with new idea's for this story... Thanks for reading ^^ and thanks to all the ppl who reviewd this story!

**Review please 3 =33**

**Domou arigato gozaimasu m****inasan**! _Thank You very much everyone!  
_**Sayounara! **_Good night!_


End file.
